mortalkombatfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Soul of Cinder
The Soul of Cinder (with tool) is the final boss of Dark Souls III. Enemy of Soul of Cassio. Description Soul of Cinder appears to be a tall knight wearing badly worn and charred armor. His weapon of choice is the Firelink Greatsword, a massive version of the Coiled Sword that can change its shape to suit its wielder's needs. He changes attack moves very smoothly, making it hard for players to counterattack him. The different fighting tactics make for a very memorable boss fight. When the player first enters the arena, the Soul of Cinder will be sitting at the middle of the area, his sword planted before him in a semblance of a bonfire. After a moment, he pulls his sword out of the ground and engages the player. Lore Soul of Cinder is an amalgamation of previous Lords of Cinder such as Lord Gwyn and the Chosen Undead (assuming he survives and manages to link the flame in his world), and every other character who has ever linked the First Flame. This is confirmed by his Japanese name, Incarnation of Kings (王たちの化身, lit. Outachi no Keshin), as well as the description from the Soul of the Lords. As such, he wields the combined abilities, weapons, and magic of his components, giving him tremendous power. The Soul of Cinder's role as the deific manifestation of the previous Lords of Cinder is to defend the flame; as such, he acts as the final line of defense against the Ashen One when they arrive at the resting place of the First Flame. Fight Overview The Soul of Cinder boss fight consists of two main phases: Phase 1 Soul of Cinder can use four different weapon stances, each utilizing different skills and attacks based on a magic type in the game (excluding hexes). *'Standard (straight sword)': His default stance combines quick slashes and thrust attacks at range. Utilizes two unique weapon skills, one being an enhanced version of "stance", a "guard breaking" slash with increased range, and another which is two slow, but powerful, spin attacks. *'Scimitar/Pyromancy': Quick, horizontal slashes and wound-up vertical slashes, and a quick, evasive slash or backflip to avoid attacks. Uses a combination of many offensive pyromancies, including Power Within, Great Combustion, Great Chaos Fire Orb and Poison Mist. *'Pike/Miracles': Attacks with quick thrust attacks, or slow and powerful lunges forward. Uses a combination of the typical "charge" skill of pikes, as well as one reminiscent of Champion Gundyr's unique charge ability. Can cast a variety of restorative or utilitarian miracles, such as Sacred Oath, Heal and Bountiful Light. When Sacred Oath is cast, it can persist into other stances for the duration (60 seconds, if not refreshed). *'Staff/Sorceries': Casts a variety of powerful spells, varying from Crystal Soul Spear, Farron Hail, Homing Crystal Soulmass, Soul Stream, Soul Greatsword and Great Farron Dart. Uses a unique variant of Homing Crystal Soulmass that acts as a persistent "buff", creating more soulmasses as the others diminish or launch outward. This effect can carry over into other stances while it lasts (60 seconds, if not refreshed). Has unused melee attacks. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Fanon Characters Category:Guest Characters Category:Venommm